Life of a Child of Chaos
by Wacko12
Summary: Son of Chaos, Chad Walker is a freelancer who merely does what he can for a living. But once he starts getting involved in events that he wants nothing to do with, he will show the world just why one should fear a child of the void. Can the world handle the unpredictable demigod, or will Chad take them off their feet? Let the madness begin! OP OC/Kuroka/Rossweisse!
1. Character Bio

**So here is my first Percy Jackson and DXD Crossover story, combined with my Chaos theme. I do hope you all enjoy and leave good reviews for it. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Name:** Chad Walker

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Relatives:** Chaos (Father), Alva Walker (Mother, Deceased), Ophis (Half-Sibling), Primordial Gods (Half-Siblings), Outer Gods (Half-Siblings), Great Old Ones (Half-Siblings) Hestia (Godmother)

 **Eye Color:** Purple

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Species:** Demigod/Legacy (Half-Protogenoi)

 **Affiliation:** Olympus, Hestia, Khaos Brigade (Formerly), Himself

 **Residence:** Mill Rock (Main), North and South Brother Islands (Secondary)

 **Alias:** Yaldabaoth, Son of Chaos, The Outsider, Havoc, Son of the Void, Child of the Void, The Black Knight, God Killer, Ultimate Murderer, the Strongest Demigod and Little Brother

 **Likes:** Adventure, meeting new people, friends, playing games, family, learn new things, doing pranks, freedom, and fighting

 **Dislikes:** Oppression, slavery, stripping people of free will, being told what to do, unfair laws and rules

 **Appearance:** He is a young man in his late teens who is tall, fit, muscular, and lean, considered attractive by others, has fair skin, spiky, disheveled pitch-black hair, with tints of blue, and dark purple eyes. On his back is a large black star-shaped tattoo, with a single, large eye in the center and surrounded by many, smaller white stars. On the upper left side of his chest is a large scar that also covers portions of his left shoulder too. In casual attire, Chad would wear a grey, short-sleeve shirt, over that is gray sweatshirt, followed by a black biker jacket with a gray shoulder pads, fingerless black gloves, gray jeans, a black belt with a golden buckle, and black combat boots. On the back of the jacket is the Magnum Chaos symbol.

 **Background:** Born between the union of the first Primordial god and creator of the universe, Chaos, with a magician/scientist, Alva Walker, who was a rare case for a Legacy, descended from different gods of various religions. Both Chad and his mother were protected by a symbiotic creature named Zero, given to them by Chaos. When he was eight, Chad began fading in and out of existence due to the difficulties of controlling his powers that were connected to the Void. To save him, Alva injected nano-bots of both magical and scientific origins into her son's bloodstream, allowing Chad to control his powers. Sometime later, Alva was killed by servants of Gaea, who had sensed her younger brother's birth, and came to kidnap Chad. When he saw his mother killed, Chad went berserk and erased them from existence. He was eventually found by Hestia, goddess of the Hearth, and brought to Camp Half-Blood. Despite that, he left the camp when he was fifteen and took up the occupation as a hunter of the supernatural, as well as a freelancer, thief, assassin, mercenary, inventor, and bounty hunter. Most jobs he accepted were from Olympus, with Hestia acting as a liaison, and became a mother figure to Chad. He currently resides on Mill Rock, the small abandoned island between Manhattan and Queens, while making North and South Brother Islands his secondary bases. Chad Walker is also listed among the "Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World". Chad is also Yaldaboath, the entity known as the "God Eater", born between the mix essence formed from the battle between Chaos and God.

 **Skills & Abilities:**

 **Demigod/Legacy Physiology** : Chad possesses the usual abilities of a Demigod, including ADHD and Dyslexia, as well as enhanced capabilities. Constant training and going through real life battles, combined with the effects of Zero, have increased his skills to supernatural levels, breaking his limits. He also possesses indomitable willpower and a strong soul. Due to being a legacy from his mother, Chad also inherited several abilities from the deities he is descended from, some having mutated and merged into new abilities.

 **Body Supremacy:** Chad has complete control of his body, from his muscles, bones, veins and neurons, thus can move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill.

 **Optimal Finesse** : From training, Chad can use his skills to their highest potential. Thus, he effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. He has complete and utter control over his skills and instinctively knows which of his abilities will best suit any number of situations.

 **Maximum Brain Capacity** : Has total 100% of his brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the allows Chad to think in ways that other could never have imagined or understand.

 **100% Muscle Usage** : Through hardcore training, Chad can use all of his body's muscular strength, maximizing his overall physical strength.

 **Maximum Concentration Capacity** : Chad can utilize 100% of his concentration, allowing him to push his physical and/or mental capabilities to their maximum potential. This let's Chad perceive and respond without any distraction, with obstacles becoming minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish.

 **Flawless Coordination** : Chad's physical abilities are heightened to the point where he can perform any physical act without difficulty. All he has to do is merely imagine himself doing the act in his mind. Then, he is able to perform it without any problem, whether it is free running, to juggling swords, to doing multiple back-flips.

 **Body Language Analysis** : Chad can intuitively read others' body language and anticipate their actions. This also works with his sixth sense when detecting incoming threats and avoid them easily.

 **Adoptive Muscle Memory** : Another interesting trait is that Chad can replicate movements after observation. This includes the use of weapons, martial arts and other skills. Despite that, it takes him some time to fully master them.

 **Tactical Genius:** Chad can mentally adapt to new/changing situations, letting him processes the world in the optimal way. allowing him to have infallible tactics and strategy. This gives him a deep understand how a person thinks and fights in combat.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor** : ad has an impressive healing factor, allowing him to regenerate even fatal wounds and regrow and/or attach limbs. Combined with his ability "Void Mimicry" Chad can recover from nearly any kind of damage.

 **Nihilikinesis** : As the son of Chaos, Chad can manipulate the powers of the void, controlling the Nothingness that makes it. This dark energy is highly dangerous, as at full power it can erase an object or being from existence. Chad can also use the energy to create explosions too, showing it is quite volatile too. Other ways Chad uses it is to shoot it from his dual pistols as bullets or beam, or infused his swords with the dark energy to make them even more lethal. Also, it can be use defensively too, such as creating barriers. Chad can also use it on conceptual targets too, with life and death being an example. Another aspect is that Chad can also negate powers, no matter their origins, though some abilities have certain requirements in order to negate them.

 **Kenokinesis** : A sub-power of Nihilikinesis, Chad can create and control vacuums, the atmospheric region devoid of physical matter and energy. This grants him some control over manipulating air, creating winds of varying levels including tornadoes and hurricanes, reject air to create vacuums and air blasts. It even grants Chad defense against fire and sound-based abilities too. Chad is also able to crush and/or suffocate a person by creating vacuums of air, due to leaving only empty space devoid of air or cause implosions.

 **Erasure** : Another power he inherited from his father. Chad can erase anything. That includes living beings, inanimate objects, healing, powers, space, time, energy, diseases, identities and memories. He can do this by manipulating null energy or simply physical contact. The only drawback is that it takes a lot out of him to erase more powerful targets.

 **Alteration:** A mutation of carrying the essence of the Biblical God combined with the multiple heritages his mother possessed. Chad can change the physical and chemical property of matter and of any object as well as alter the stability of anything. The only drawback is that Chad needs to make physical contact with an object and/or person to do it.

 **Creation:** Stemming from his father and with himself being Yaldabaoth, carrying the essence of the Biblical God, Chad can also create things too. He does this by summoning an ancient form of matter which he named Prima Materia. With that, he can create whatever he desires. However, Chad's abilities are limited to non-living objects as creating life takes a lot of stamina out of him.

 **Warping:** Chad can distort space and time, allowing him teleport to whatever location he wants to go, so long as he possesses a visual of it. He does this by warping in and out of the void, similar to Shadow Traveling, but doesn't need a shadow. Chad can also warp other people and objects with him so long as he is touching them.

 **Void Mimicry:** By accessing the void, Chad can make himself invisible, intangible or imperceptible, thus making him virtually nigh-invulnerable. The downside is that he cannot remain in this form for very long as it takes a toll on his stamina, and that he cannot make contact with other beings or objects unless he was already holding them beforehand.

 **Storage:** Chad can store items into the Void. He is able to summon them later for when he needs them. Whatever he stores remain in the same condition as they were, including food.

 **Deity Killing** : Like his father, Chad also has the capability of killing Gods as well as other beings of similar positions. This also means Chad can kill beings of lesser power too.

 **Chaotic Form:** Chad can take on a form where his entire body is covered in dark energy of the void, allowing him to erase whatever he touches. This is known as the form of Yaldabaoth. The only times Chad uses this form is when he has no other options left because he still has trouble controlling it.

 **Reality Rejection:** By calling forth the Void, Chad can achieve supernatural feats by rejecting aspects of reality. Whatever he does not like or denies, he can reject that reality into something else he prefers, in some cases manipulating space and time. This involves healing what would be considered untreatable wounds, restoring objects and people to what they once were, negate a certain event, and even bring the dead back to life, but takes a large toll on his stamina and he can only use it at least three times a day.

 **Master Inventor:** Having taken an early interest in creating new things, Chad has become a skilled inventor, having created various items during his time. Combined with his magical prowess, the number of inventions Chad has made are near limitless, ranging from armor, vehicles, ships, weapons, and so on.

 **Weapons Master:** Chad is highly skilled in using both various melee weapons and firearms, capable of using both of them at the same time. By combining demigod and legacy abilities, Chad can make his weapons and fighting styles even deadlier. Most notably, Chad is skilled with dual wielding either his pistols or swords at the same time, and can even use his guns as melee weapons too.

 **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:** Along with weapons, Chad is quite skilled in unarmed combat, able to fight against even the most strongest and/or fastest opponents. Again, using his magic, Chad can augment his body to gain the advantage, as well as use his Void Mimicry and Teleportation powers when fighting at close combat too, allowing him to take his foes by surprise.

 **Magic Expert:** To not depend solely on his inherit abilities, Chad learned magic from his mother who was a magician. He only uses anti-magic to nullify enchantments, magics and spells, and rune magic for items and traps.

 **Items:**

 **Zero:** A living, black, bio-metallic, high-tech symbiotic being that Chaos gave to Chad when he was an infant, formed from the combination of technology and magic. In its dormant form, Zero can take the appearance of either a black satchel or a backpack that can store an infinite number of non-living objects, such as the various weapons Chad uses, due it being linked to the Void. When Zero merges with Chad, it takes on the appearance of a black and grey armor with a full black body suit underneath along with a helmet and jetpack attached to the back of the armor. The armor's gauntlets can conjure different kind of weapons on the armbands, such as guns, blades, claws etc attached to them. The suit is capable of adapting to various situations that Chad might find himself in, and if the situation calls for it, can also control Chad's body if he is unconscious. The creature will only obey Chad and find him wherever he is, and in its dormant form, will return to Chad's side if separated. Also, Chad can add his leather jacket to the armor, with the shoulder pads and gauntlets over it.

 **Oblivion** : Chad's primary weapon. Oblivion can switch between a double-edge longsword with a navy-blue handle and golden crossguard, to a selective-fire assault rifle. The blade can be infused with null energy, while the rifle can fire null bullets. The weapon can only be wielded by Chad and will return to him on command. If it is damaged, the weapon will repair itself when stored away.

 **Alpha & Omega: **Another gift, given to him by his father, Alpha and Omega are adaptable weapons that can only be wielded by Chad. They can take the form of twin katanas or a pair of semi-automatic pistols. Like Eternal Oblivion, if they were to be separated from him, they will return in three-five minutes. Should the weapons be damaged, then Chad can simply store them away where they will repair themselves.

 **Stigma:** Another weapon of Chad's. Stigma is a shield that appears as a cross between a Heater and Kite shield. The shield can deflect attacks and when infused with void energy, can erase them from existence. This makes it good as a blunt weapon too. Chad can extend the void energy to create a wall to protect nearby allies. Like Oblivion, Alpha and Omega, Stigma can only be wielded by Chad. If he were too lose it, then Stigma would just return back to Chad later on. Also, the shield can be infused with void energy too.

 **Various Items:** Carries a large assortment of items he keeps stored in the void. They are to be used for different situations.


	2. Taking a Job

**So here is chapter 2, the prologue. And just to let you know, I will only be doing first person point of view for Chad only, not for other characters. Anyway, be sure to review and enjoy.**

 **(Chad's POV)**

Did you know there are times people mistake me as a son of Hermes, what with all the shenanigans I cause and all. I mean, I feel like that's stereotypical, just because there had never been a child of Chaos before, they pitch me in with some other deity. Excluding Hephaestus, I don't think I would fit in with other gods. Though, Hermes does sound like someone I'd be related too. Take right now for example, as I am sneaking through a building in England, owned by a bunch of Devils. Why, you might ask? It's because they have something I need, and something they shouldn't have.

Currently I am moving through the ventilation system of the building, looking where they are keeping the objective. When I first arrived, I had to kill three Low-Class Devils, but I managed to dispose of the bodies so no one could find them or know of an intruder. I don't like killing, but I will do it if I must. Besides, those guys were a bunch of jerks, I mean they were talking about killing humans like it was fun. I don't know if all Devils were like that, but I know that the world is safe from those three from now on.

Back to the present, I had finally reached my destination, peering through an air vent cover attached to the wall, I looked at the room where my target was. The room was large and circular, with pillars holding up the ceiling. At the other end of the room I saw a door, probably the entrance. Using my suit's visor, I saw that they were at least six Devils outside. Inside, I could spot at least seven Devils moving about, as well as several pieces of furniture such as desks, closets, tables, chests, chairs, and so on. And at the center, directly below a chandelier, was the High-Class Devil, near a small round table, decorated with several types of fancy material, like four candles on the corners, and in the center of the table was a large dark bluish crystal that was glowing with energy. My prize, a Void Crystal.

To put it simply, these crystals were formed from the oldest and ancient areas on the planet, when the Earth was first formed. From those places, energy from the void seeps out and will solidify and becomes crystal. These crystals were incredible powerful and incredible volatile. The idea of someone using my father's power did not sit well with me, so I made it my job to find them wherever they were, and making sure they were kept somewhere safe and out of the hands of the wrong people.

Anyway, I decided to act, before the Devil did something stupid with the crystal. Phasing through the vent cover, I soundlessly landed on the floor. Then, I turned myself invisible, before making my way towards the door and pulled out a pressurized-trigger mine from my Zero, who was in its satchel form. I didn't see any reason to wear my armor, since there weren't many powerful Devils here. I then placed the mine just a few inches from door, just in case anyone else came in. That way, they would get a shocking surprise. With that done, I decided to get what I came for.

I warped right next to the High-Class Devil, surprising the man, er, Devil. "Hi there, can I have that?" I asked with mock politeness as I swiftly impaled him through the heart. Ignoring his dying breath, I snatched the rock just as the other Devils saw that their master had been killed. "See ya!" I exclaimed as they all came charging towards me. Warping again, I appeared next to the chandelier just as the Devils all reached their fallen master, while others were searching for me. Using my blade, I cut the chains holding the chandelier and watched it fall down to the ground. The chandelier struck hard, killing the Devils that were underneath it.

The noise caught the attention of those outside, the other Devils came running in. The first one unfortunately stepped on the land mine I placed earlier. The Greek fire immediately erupted, consuming the Devil, and the ones closes to him. The others were either severely burned or blown back by the explosion.

"Hope you enjoyed the present." I said before phasing into the ventilation shaft.

After a few seconds, I came out of the building and safely landed on my feet. Once I landed I put the crystal into my satchel and began to make my way back home when I noticed that…I was surrounded by several armed, and very angry Devils. "Well, this is going to get messy." I muttered.

"Surrender!" One of the Devils commanded, as they all began conjuring magic circles. "You will face judgment for murdering a High-Class Devil!" The same Devil said, trying to sound intimidating to make me submit.

Instead, I just gave him a blank stare. Honestly, these people just love running their mouths. Not even given him a chance to finish his speech, I pulled out my Desert Eagle pair and opened fire. The bullets, created by null energy, easily piercing the Devil's face as it was blown apart. Blood and gore flew everywhere as the headless body fell backwards to the floor.

The other Devils were shocked about what just transpired. Clearly, they hadn't expected me to kill the messenger like that. Of course, I wasn't really in the mood to wait for them to snap out of it. I warped into the air above them, and just as a few of them realized what was going on, I opened fire on them with my pistols. Their magic circles never stood a chance, as my null bullets broke their defenses and struck their bodies, blowing them to pieces. When I landed, they all fell down, dead as the first. There were a few survivors, but I elected to ignore them, since I favored on getting the hell out of there rather than fight them all. The last thing the surviving Devils saw was me warping out of the area.

A few seconds later, I arrived back home, AKA Mill Rock. The small island was completely abandoned, save for my house, a villa/fortress that was hidden by the Mist, thus blocking it from most eyes. Also, my home had an underground section that leads to a large chasm with a pool and various other features too, to be shown later. Other rooms included a living room, a kitchen, at least four bathrooms, two guest bedrooms and my own, several closets, a workshop, library, the attic and basement, an armory, dining room, lab, training room, meeting room, an extra living room, a communication room, a game room, vault, several balconies, landing pad, and finally a small, hidden dock for my boats.

Opening the front door, I took out the wrapped-up crystal, then threw my satchel on a nearby hanger before placing my coat with it too. Then I took off my boots and placed them on the floor next to the hanger. That just left me in a short-sleeve grey shirt, black jeans and white socks. Summoning a remote to my hand, I clicked a button and soon the lights in the building came on, followed by fans and the AC, consuming me in fresh, cool air. The sensation felt good after being outside in the hot weather for so long.

I made my way upstairs and arrived at the vault, where I stored all the most valuable and/or dangerous items I collect. After punching in the combination lock, the vault door opened, revealing a large room filled with various shelves that all had their own combination locks. I walked up towards one of the shelves in the back and after opening it, I placed the crystal into it, then closed and locked the shelf. Another Void crystal locked up and secured. Now all that was left was to kick back and order some pizza and soda to complete the evening.

Two hours later, I was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons and eating a large pie with a bottle of coke. Tonight, they were showing a Looney Tunes marathon (the classics never get old). As I watched Bugs Bunny run away from Elmer Fudd, when my Ipad began to beep, signaling that I just got a message. With a slice of pizza still in my mouth, I picked it up and leaned back onto the couch and opened my emails. I saw that it was from Jacob Redder, a Son of Hermes who acted as my middleman, the one who helped me find new contracts. Being the son of the Messenger God, Jacob was quite good at it, along with his girlfriend who is a daughter of Iris.

Anyway, the email he sent was another job from Olympus. Apparently, Apollo had learned that one of his demigod children, who had just turned thirteen, moved to Japan. Since it was Shinto territory, the Olympians couldn't go in and get the child without getting permission with the Japan deities. If a team was sent without permission, it could very well cause an incident between the Olympians and Shinto Faction. Since I wasn't a part of the Greek-Roman faction, it would not matter if I went to Japan to get the kid and their mother. Apollo was also willing to pay for any expenses needed for this contract. The reason being explained at the bottom of Jacob's email. Apparently, the demigod had moved to a town called Kuoh. While the town was under Shinto control, it was being rented by a Devil family, the Gremory clan.

Reading that part, I could tell why Apollo wanted his kid out of there quickly. Since the Devil Civil War ended 200 years ago, the Devils invented something called the Evil Pieces, which allowed them to reincarnate other people into Devils, basically making them their servants. Naturally, not all were given the option of whether or not they wanted to be Devil, and the bats were known to be greedy, sometimes resorting to underhanded methods. If the Devils learned that a demigod was in that town, who knows what they could do.

I knew Apollo pretty well, had a few run ins with the Sun God a couple of times when I visited Olympus, so I figure I help him out. Plus, he was giving a pretty good deal, what with the reward he was offering. With that said, I replied back saying I would take the contract before eating the rest of my pizza, then gushing it down with soda. Letting out a burp, I got up from the couch and began making preparations for my journey to Kuoh. I was feeling it just be a simple job, nothing new, but my gut was telling me that what would come next would be a pain in my ass…or it was just the food digesting, can't say.

 **And with that, the prologue is done. I hope you enjoyed this brief demonstration of Chad's abilities and be sure to leave a review!**

 **Wacko12**

 **P.S. If any of you make your own Chaos-Percy Jackson stories, let me know and I can add it to my community.**


	3. Welcome to Kuoh

**Here is chapter 3. I am also sticking to third person view because it feels easier for me. If Riordan can do it, then so can I. Anyway, enjoy and review.**

 **(With Chad)**

When Chad heard that the town was under the control of the Devils, he wasn't sure what to expect. He had thought that maybe he would see humans enslaved, sacrificed or even eaten. The sky would be completely red, and the land covered in flames as demons flew out from the ground in swarms and took to the air, cackling all the time. But instead, Chad was greeted to the sight of a normal looking town, with people going about their everyday lives. It was all so…boring! Chad hoped that something later would entertain him.

After accepting the deal, Chad immediately warped himself to Tokyo, Japan, before catching a train towards Kuoh. Now normally, he would just teleport straight towards his destination, but that would catch the attention of the Devils in the town. And since he didn't want to give Hestia a headache, or bother killing a bunch of Devil brats over a misunderstanding, Chad decided just to take the normal way.

Since Chad didn't want to attract any unwanted attention right off the bat, the son of Chaos decided to dress casually. It was a bit chilly, so he wore a black coat over a navy shirt, with matching black jeans and white sneakers. Chad still wore his wrist watch on his left arm, and his signature chain necklace too. Now, he was completely incognito.

Back to the present, Chad was currently heading towards where he was supposed to meet his contact. It was a major school in Japan, called Kuoh Academy, named after, you guessed it, Kuoh Town. From what Chad had learned, the academy was originally a girl only school, but recently became co-ed. Based off of that, the student population was mainly females, with the males only taking up a one-third. A great place for perverts to go to. Chad himself had never been to a school. He had already been home schooled by his mother and then from Hestia and Chiron. Other stuff he learned on his own, so Chad never saw a point in going to school.

Chad was currently standing at the entrance of the academy. It was the afternoon, and thus the students were preparing to go home. He got a few curious glances from the students as they walked past him, and some girls even blushed at seeing his handsome face. Chad ignored them as he kept his eyes opened.

"Hey, Chad!"

Turning his head, Chad saw two people approaching him. One was a male appearing around his age. He had curly black hair and a bit of fuzz on his chin. His eyes were a dark brown color, with a fair skin complexion. He wore the Kuoh Academy uniform, the blazer left open, with a brown T-shirt underneath that said, 'Love Nature'. The next person was a girl, being few inches shorter and appeared to be a first year. She had the signature blonde hair and blue eyes that all Apollo children had, and had a slight tan complexion. Her attire consisted of the female Kuoh uniform. Along with her school bag, the girl also had a flute case in her other hand.

Chad smiled as he clasped hands with the older teen. "Theo, good to see ya man." Chad said to the teen.

Theodore Frond, satyr and friend of Chad, smiled. "You too, Chad. I had a feeling that you'd be the one sent here." He then shifted his view towards the girl. "This is Aika Fuyoku, daughter of Apollo. She's the one that we need you to transport to Camp-Half Blood."

"Please to meet you." Aika greeted politely, doing a perfect bow.

"You too, Aika." Chad said back. "Maybe we should head back to your place and speak with your mom. Besides, I feel like we have eyes on us." Chad said, muttering the last part quietly so only Theo could hear. The Satyr frowned a little, understanding as the son of Chaos's eyes focused on a certain building.

Said building was the old school, now used by the Occult Research Club. It was run by Rias Gremory, a Devil and heiress of the Gremory Clan. She had sensed an odd presence in the town, nearing the school. Looking out the window, the source was the young man wearing all black, speaking with a second and first year. The second-year student appeared to know the mysterious boy, judging from the friendly looks on their faces. However, the young man's eyes suddenly turned _right_ towards her direction, as if he could see her. Rias couldn't stop the shiver that went up her spine as she looked at those empty purple eyes. It was like looking at a black hole. Fortunately, the boy moved his gaze away as the three began leaving the Academy grounds.

"Ara, are you okay, Buchou?" Asked the equally beautiful Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen. Also in the clubroom was Koneko Toujou, a first-year student and Rias's Rook. Her Knight, Kiba Yuuto, and her new Pawn and Bishop, Issei Hyoudou and Asia Argento, were not there, the former doing a contract, and the latter two on their way.

"Yes. That young man that was near the entrance. I sensed something from him, something I can't really explain." Rias said. "He was talking to that transfer student, Theodore Frond, and a girl. Aika, I believe that's her name. Does it sound familiar, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko nodded, taking a break from her sweet. "She's in some of my classes. Smells like the sun. Frond-senpai smells like a goat." The white hair girl explained.

Rias hummed as she rubbed her chin. "I see…" She muttered as she took in this information. Being a Yokai, Koneko had good senses, especially detecting the supernatural. Her descriptions usually gave Rias an understanding of what an individual might be. They were not always accurate or detailed, but enough for the Gremory to make a theory. "Koneko, I want you to follow those three and see if they're a threat or not. However, be careful not to let yourself be noticed."

"Understood, Buchou." Replied Koneko before heading out.

 **(Fuyoku Residence)**

Half an hour later, the trio had arrived at Aika's home. Aika's mother, Ms. Fuyoku, was a traditional Japanese musical user, who also worked as a music instructor too. It was the main reason why Apollo became attracted to her, thus resulting in Aika's birth. She moved to Japan to take up a job in teaching music classes for traditionalists. Imagine Ms. Fuyoku's surprise when she learned that the town she and her daughter were currently living in was run by Devils.

"You know, you took the news pretty well." Commented Chad as he took a drink of soda. He and the others were sitting in the living room.

"Well, when you learn that you slept with a God, and having a demigod for a daughter, I guess taking the news of other supernatural beings doesn't really bother you." Ms. Fuyoku said from her spot on the sofa next to Aika. "And not that I don't appreciate Apollo doing all this for Aika's sake, I have to ask if it was really necessary?"

"Well, Theo's presence is the usual job for most Satyrs, since they help find and bring Demigods to the camp." Chad said as pointed to Theo, currently eating salad with Sesame Dressing. "My being here is a bit more political. While Olympians have control in both the US and Greece, Japan is under the control of the Shinto Pantheon. It might cause some trouble if the child of a deity from another pantheon was to be spotted in their territory. Plus, there are the Devils."

"Now, don't worry Ms. Fuyoku. I've made sure to hide your daughter's aura from them." Theo said, taking this half of the explanation. "But, lately the Devils have been recruiting unique individuals into their faction. I'm guessing Lord Apollo was worried they go after Aika. That's where Chad comes in. Since he is not entirely affiliated with Olympus, he can easily come in and out of the country without going through the proper channels. With him, your daughter can go to the Camp and come back. Her decision to go there for the summer is entirely up to the two of you."

Ms. Fuyoku nodded, taking this all in. She looked at Aika, who looked back at her. "I think we like to discuss our options, if that's okay?" She said to Chad and Theo.

The two nodded before a frown formed on Chad's face. Getting up, the son of Chaos looked out the window towards the front yard. Theo also appeared to have sensed it, as he had a serious look on his face too. "Do you want to handle it?" The Satyr asked.

"Yeah. Stay here with these two. This shouldn't take too long." Replied Chad before he warped.

Outside, hidden in the bushes, Koneko listened intently. She was surprised to learn that her classmate, Aika Fuyoku, was a demigod child of Apollo, and that Theodore Frond was a Satyr. The Devil was confused on what they meant by a 'Camp' but assumed it had something to do with the Greek-Roman Pantheon. However, her main concern was the mysterious young man, Chad was his name. As a Yokai, Koneko could read a person's aura, allowing her to tell where they were and what species they were too. True, some beings could hide their aura, especially skills Senjutsu users, but this Chad had no aura at all, as if he wasn't truly there. Suddenly, Koneko's instincts shot up as she felt a distortion in the air. Before should move, a hand appeared behind her and over her mouth. Following it was the feel of something cold and metallic pressing against her back. Despite the enhanced strength her Rook piece gave her, Koneko was unable to ounce even a bit of it. Either her capturer was very strong or was doing something to sap her strength.

"Speak and you die." Chad said seriously. He held one of his pistols against the young girl, ready to fire if she made any hostile movements.

Koneko was able to move her head slightly to see Chad's face. She immediately regretted it as her golden eyes stared into his purple ones. It was like staring into the abyss, a void, completely black and bottomless. Like a black hole threatening to suck her in and lead her to oblivion. Never in her life had Koneko felt so defenseless, so afraid, not even when her older sister abandoned her. All this pointed that Chad was dangerous.

"I know that you're one of the Devils that live in this town." Began Chad. "Since I'm not in the mood to kill you bats, I'll make this simple. You will not bother either Theo, Aika or Ms. Fuyoku. If I even see a bit of manipulation…I will slaughter every one of you before you have time to blink. Got it?"

Koneko said nothing. All she could do was nod her head meekly. "Good. Now, get lost." Chad commanded as he removed his hand and his pistol. He didn't even give the white hair girl a second glance as he warped back to the house. Koneko released a breath she didn't even know she was holding before flying back to the clubhouse at top speed.

Chad reappeared in the living room, where Theo was sitting. He could hear sounds from the kitchen as well from upstairs. That was good, it made things less difficult for Chad in explaining what happened.

"So, was it a Devil?" Theo asked.

"Yeah. Looks like she was sent to spy on us. Don't worry, I gave her a scare, so she'll be less likely to bother you all." Replied Chad.

"I hope so. I looked up these Devils before I came here, and one thing is for sure: they can be very persistent if something or someone catches their interest, or if their pride has been hurt." Theo said.

Chad snorted. "Yeah well, you should know by now that if anything like that involves me, it just leads the other party to an early grave…or the crazy house. Either way, we'll be fine."

 **(That Night)**

Chad had left the house some time ago, deciding to explore the town. He had gotten lucky and found a mall. Deciding to see if they had anything that would make a good souvenir, Chad spent the next few hours there, also trying out the Japanese dishes they had present too. It paid to be paid so well. That and immune to alcohol poisoning. A few hours later, Chad was walking back to the house, fully sobered, when Theo called.

A drakon had been detected entering the town, having somehow picking up both Aika's and Chad's scents. Theo had managed to lure the drakon towards an abandoned church on the outskirts of town, and now needed assistance in dealing with it. Not wasting any time, Chad warped towards the church, to help his Satyr friend in putting the beast down.

What he was not expecting were two Devil peerages fighting against it. By the looks of it, the Devils were not doing so well. Several of them were already injured, and a few more were exhausted. Those with weapons were trying to break the Drakon's scales, with no effect. Others were firing energy bolts that were also useless too, if not just annoying the serpent. Once Chad confirmed that Theo was okay, the Satyr leaning to the side and clutching his left arm, did the demigod spring into action.

Rias Gremory cursed as she fired another blast of her inherited Power of Destruction. It had been two hours since her and her friend, Sona Sitri, peerages engaged this stray Devil. The two had sensed the creature's presence not too long ago. Despite Rias's confidence that her peerage could handle it, Sona had been vocal that her group come as well. Turns out their help was needed, and even than the Devils were no closer to defeating the monster than they were before. It showed to be highly resistant to the magical prowess of Rias, Sona, Akeno and Sona's Queen Tsubaki, and her Bishops, Momo and Reya. The creature also possessed incredible strength and reflexes when facing off against their Knights and Rooks. And as for the Pawns… even with Promotion, their newly reincarnated Pawns could not contribute much in this fight. And its acidic venom was very fatal too.

As Rias continued her barrage, standing behind her was Asia Argento. As the only non-combatant there, she could do little except for healing the wounded. While she may have healed their comrades several times, the toll of constant healing was beginning to show on the ex-nun as she was panting rather heavily. The Gremory heiress began to wonder if facing this creature so soon was such a good idea.

It was at that moment, the Drakon flipped its tail at Issei and Sona's Pawn, Saji. The two boys were sent flying right into the church's wall. From the moans coming from them, they were still alive. However, Rias had little time to check on them as the Drakon shifted its attention on to Koneko. Said girl was lifting a large piece of broken floor when the serpent released a spit of acidic venom. On instincts, Koneko threw the debris as the venom hit it. The debris took most of the corrosive venom, being melt away at an incredible rate. Unfortunately, some of the venom got through, and hit Koneko in the leg, causing the girl to let out a hiss of pain as it stung her flesh.

The Drakon was preparing to devour her, when several black bullets flew through the air, and through its flesh. The serpent monster let out a hiss of pain. The Devils watched in shock, as none of their attacks had caused it any pain like what those bullets did. With the Drakon distracted, Chad warped on top of its head.

"Confucius say 'A man with no arm, is never armed.'" Chad said, his handguns out and pointed forward. "Nah, he didn't say that!" The demigod joked before firing both pistols right at the Drakon's face. The point-blank shot destroyed a portion of the creature's face, before its body fell to the ground with a thud. The Devils watched as the serpent disintegrated into golden dust before disappearing altogether.

Chad warped to Theo's side, making the others turn around in surprise. The only one who didn't show shock was Koneko, whose face instead had a look of fear when she recognized the young man. "And that's all folks! Thank you and good night, ladies and germs." Chad said with an exaggerated bow before checking on his friend.

"You and your dramatic flares." Theo muttered as Chad tended to his wound. Chad chuckled as he his hands glowed a multi-color glow over the Satyr's arm.

"Wait!" Rias shouted. She recognized the man from this morning, as well as being the one Koneko mentioned threatened her.

Chad stopped. And just when it looked like he was going to turn around, he continued looking at Theo, much to the surprise of the Devils. "Hey asshole!" Issei shouted. "Buchou is talking to you!" When the pervert got no response he charged, ignoring the others' cries to stop. Raising his gauntlet covered left fist, Issei tried to punch Chad from the back of the head. Instead, the Devil's entire body went through the demigod's form. Before Issei could recover, Chad grabbed his left arm and bent it at an awkward angle. The other Devils winced from the pervert's screams, which were silenced when Chad delivered a strong neck chop, rendering the Pawn unconscious.

"Dude, it's bad manners to call someone names when you just met them." Chad admonished the unconscious Issei. He paid no heed when Kiba tried to attack him with a Demonic Sword. Just like with the Pawn, the blade harmlessly phased through Chad's body, followed by the bolt of lightning and red energy blast. "Now this is just getting silly. I save you lot and then you attack me? Devils have a real twisted sense of appreciation." Noted Chad as he turned around, not before throwing Kiba at Akeno, sending the two crashing. "Plus, I'm trying to help my friend here."

Rias was about to fire another attack but was stopped when Sona's arm blocked her. "I apologize for my friend's actions. And we are grateful for your assistance, however, as we do not know who you are, your name would be appreciated." Sona said in a calm voice. She could quickly tell that this newcomer was someone not to be taken lightly. "How about you come with us and we can tend to your comrade."

"Nah, don't wanna. Besides, I'm already done fixing him up." Chad said as he got up. Theo followed suit, revealing his injured arm was now completely healed. "See?"

The other Devils couldn't believe it. While the Satyr was not their primary focus, they were able to see the large gash on his arm. And yet, this person was able to heal it in seconds, with no sign of scarring either. "That may be, but I still must ask, politely, who you are, and what your purpose is here." Sona said.

Chad looked like he was going to ignore her, but it was Theo who spoke up. "We might as well tell them, Walker. It would be better than you just killing them." The Satyr said as he walked in front of his friend.

His comment made the Devils unnerved. If Theo so openly said Chad could kill them, then they would have to be careful. "Let's do proper introductions. My name is Theodore Frond. I'm a Satyr sent by Olympus, to retrieve a demigod child." Theo began. "This here is Chad Walker, another demigod who is only associated with Olympus. I'm sure that neither of us want a fight here, right?"

Sona frowned, knowing very well what Theo was referring to. "Yes, you make a point. If you do not cause trouble here, we shall have no conflict." The Sitri heiress sent a warning glance towards Rias. The redhead did not say anything, but merely nodded her head after a moment of inner deliberation.

"Well, much fun as this been, I believe its time for us to go. Sayonara!" Chad said before warping away with Theo.

 **(Next Day, Student Council Room)**

"How could you have let them leave like that, Sona?!" Rias demanded.

The Devils had reconvened at old school building. Despite the situation, many of them were injured and tired. So, after all them were healed, the young Devils went home. The next day, the two heiresses met up to discuss about last night. The redhead was naturally angry about allowing Chad to go free, after what he did to her servants. Despite her friend's rage, Sona stood her ground.

"We had just survived a dangerous battle, and their abilities were unknown, and they were properly rested." Sona said. "I believed that a conflict at the time was unwise and would not favor us. If you wish to blame someone, blame your Pawn. He allowed his emotional personality to get himself injured. As for Koneko, she wasn't even harmed when she spied on him yesterday. All she got was a warning."

"Still…!" Rias said, her words dying as she tried to reign in her temper. She knew that Sona's point of view was correct; no harm had come to Koneko, and it was Issei who brought those injuries upon himself. It still bothered her, though, that such an individual was in her territory.

"If it helps, I managed to locate Theo-san early today. He has agreed that he and this Chad Walker will meet with us to discuss the reason for their presence here." Sona explained. "I trust that you and your servants will behave, while I do the same with mine."

Rias sighed, knowing that Sona was following the right course of action. Better to solve this peacefully rather than risk losing someone. "Very well. We shall meet with them in the ORC building."

Afternoon had come rather soon after that. Soon, both peerages and their Kings were present. They were all standing and/or sitting near Rias's desk. Opposite of them were Chad and Theo. The former had his legs up on the table, a pleasant smile on his face. Near him was a cup of instant ramen being cooked, as well as a portable clock that was counting down. Chad was muttering the numbers going down, "5, 4, 3, 2, and 1! All done!"

With that declaration, Chad picked up the cup. Blowing on it, Chad opened the lid, allowing the rich smell steam flow out. "Okay, let's begin." Chad announced, eating his ramen.

"Yes, lets" Rias muttered, unable to believe how relax this man was. "Since you two introduced yourselves yesterday, it is only proper for us to do the same. I am Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Pillar of the Devil society."

"And I am Sona Sitri, heiress of the Stiri Pillar." Added Sona. "And these are our servants…"

"I already know who you all are." Chad said, interrupting with a slurp. "You folks don't really do a good job of keeping a low profile of yourselves. Just saying."

Rias winced, knowing how true that was. Many Devils were known to flaunt their titles towards other races, using it as a reason for their actions most of the time. It also made them easier targets too. "Yes, well, would you be so kind as to tell us why you two are here."

"Aika Fuyoku" Theo said. "She is a daughter of Apollo. She and her mother had moved here before she turned thirteen. Lord Apollo had sent me here to keep an eye on her, as demigods begin to attract monsters to them when they reach that age."

"I always wondered why I sensed godly energy from her." Sona mused. "She was a demigod. That explains a lot."

"Just FYI, I'll have to kill ya if you try anything." Chad said through his slurping. He was not bothered in the least from the glares the Devils gave him.

Brushing off the insult, Sona continued. "I was told by my sister that Olympus usually assigns Satyrs to find and bring their Demigod children to safety." Sona revealed. "However, I am curious as to your friend's presence."

"Chad Walker here is a demigod too. He isn't fully a part of the Greco-Roman Faction though, more like a mercenary if you will." Explained Theo. "So, he was hired by Lord Apollo to come to Japan to ensure his daughter was moved to somewhere safe. He was worried monsters might target Aika when she was outside Olympus territory."

"Her mom said that they will be moving in three months or so. I'll mostly be on standby but ready to warp in if anything happens." Added Chad as he finished his noodles. Crushing the cup in his hands, he moved them to show to the cup had been erased. Rias and Sona took note of that for later. "Now, if we're done here, I like to get going."

"You watch how you speak to Buchou, bastard!" Yelled Issei from his spot next to Asia and Koneko.

"The same goes with Kaichou. Show some respect to the heiress of the Sitri Pillar!" A blond hair boy with grey eyes snapped.

The others sighed at the two boys' outbursts. Chad just gave them a dull stare. However, upon hearing 'Sitri' a thoughtful look formed on his face. Turning to look at Sona, Chad asked, "Your last name is Sitri? By chance, are you related to some chick that wears all pink, has long ponytails, and carries a stick with a star on the top?"

Sona seemed surprised that the demigod described her sister. Nevertheless, she replied, "That's my sister. Do you by some chance know her?" Sona asked, wondering what connection this young man had with the current Leviathan.

Chad merely shrugged. "We've had a few run ins in the past. Nothing too big." He replied. "But with that said and done, I believe it is time for us to go." Said Chad as he got up. Placing one hand on Theo, Chad waved the other towards the Devil before teleporting out of the room.

It took a moment for the Devils to recover their sudden disappearance, again. Rias looked at Sona. "So, what's your view on them?" The redhead asked.

"They've already given their reasons for being here. And I sensed no malice from the way they talked. However, I believe we should keep an eye on them from a distance with our familiars." Suggested Rias.

"Agreed" Sona replied.

 **(That Night)**

All the others had already gone home, leaving only Rias in the club building. She was preparing to go to bed, but she could not shake off the uneasy feeling that she got from Chad Walker. He was powerful, that was for sure, the way he acted without a care in the world, as well as quickly he disposed of that drakon. Deciding to try and find out more, Rias contacted the one person who might be able to help.

Activating a small magic circle communication on her desk, Rias sat in her chair as she waited for the line to connect. A few seconds later, an image appeared. It showed a beautiful, gray haired woman wearing a maid outfit and an older male version of Rias. These were Rias's older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, and his wife and Queen, Grayfia Lucifudge.

"Hi, Ria-tan! Did you miss your big brother?" Sirzechs asked cheerfully with a goofy smile and wave.

Rias groaned internally, remembering how much of a sis-con her brother was. Fortunately, Grayfia came to her rescue when she pulled her husband's cheek. "Lord Sirzechs, please act mature…" The maid chided.

"Ow, Grayfia! Stop it!" Sirzechs complained.

Rias smiled in relief. "Thank you, Grayfia. Unfortunately, I do not make this call for casual talk." She said seriously. "Just recently, Sona and I made a discovery of several members from the Greco-Roman faction."

"Olympus?" Sirzechs asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

Nodding, Rias continued. "Yes, apparently a child of Apollo was attending school here, and they sent one of their Satyrs to make sure she was unharmed. And a few days ago, they sent a mercenary loosely affiliated with them. I can only assume to avoid any political matters with the Shinto Faction. It was only discovered last night."

"Interesting." Sirzechs mused, while Grayfia also seemed to be deep in thought. "Judging by your tone, its this mercenary who is the reason for your sudden call. Did you get his or her name?"

"Yes, brother. I was hoping you might know him. The mercenary's name is Chad Walker." Rias answered.

The moment those two words left her lips, the facial expression of both Sirzechs and Grayfia changed dramatically. Their eyes widened slightly, and you could see a hint of fear too. "Did you say, 'Chad Walker'?" Sirzechs asked.

A bit disturbed by her brother's and sister-in-law's reactions, Rias nodded slowly. "Yes, that's his name."

"About your height, maybe a few inches taller?"

"Yes"

"Spiky black hair and purple eyes?"

"That's right."

"Has a very relaxed and humorous attitude?"

"Brother, do you know this man or not?!" Rias exclaimed, getting annoyed, and frankly, scared of how her older brother, noted to be stronger than even the original Lucifer, was acting. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

Sighing, Sirzechs answered, "In a way, yes, I do know him. And I want to give you and young Sona strict orders. No matter what, do not antagonize him, do not threaten him, do not fight him, and by the nine gates of hell, don't even think about trying to reincarnate him. Though unpredictable, Chad Walker can be a powerful ally, or a dangerous enemy. If he's here only to ensure that this child of Apollo is safely escort to Olympian territory, then he will not be a threat towards you or your peerages. So long as you don't make him a threat. Is that understood, Rias?"

Rias frowned. "But brother-"

"Am. I. Understood. Rias?" Sirzechs repeated firmly. His eyes held a look that left no room for arguments.

Seeing how she didn't want to anger her brother and further, Rias sighed in compliance. "Understood, Lord Lucifer. I will be sure to inform Sona quickly." The redhead said to her older sibling.

Sirzechs nodded, relieved to hear that. "Thank you, Rias. Please keep me inform of any changes. Stay safe. Love you."

"Love you too, Brother, Grayfia." Rias said as she turned off the connection. That just left her alone in her room, her mind filled with more questions than answers.

 **There is chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to leave a review!**


	4. Invasion of Privacy

**I'm glad many of you are enjoying the story so far. As for deleting the old chapter and replacing it with this one, I decided to change some things and keep future OCs a surprise. Also, Chad will be strictly paired with Kuroka and Rossweisse. No one else. Anyway, I hope for more reviews after this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **(Underworld)**

Sirzechs sighed as he stared at the mountain of papers on his desk. Normally, the Lucifer would try and push the work onto someone else, but his wife was being especially forceful towards him to do his own work. Threats such as him sleeping on the bed were especially effective. Plus, most of these reports had to do with the current situation in Kuoh, regarding the son of Chaos. And it was at that moment that Grayfia came into the office.

"I have just received word from Serafall-sama. She has discussed with the representatives of the Olympians. Their response was the same Rias-sama had gotten." Grayfia reported.

"I see. I didn't think Chad would come to Devil Territory without a reason. But, it's better to be safe than sorry." Sirzechs responded. "Any word from Rias yet?"

"Yes. She says that the Satyr, Theodore, is almost finished with preparations for the daughter of Apollo and her mother to head towards Kyoto. They will be out of Devil Territory in two days." Responded the Ultimate Queen.

Sirzechs nodded. "Good. If possible, I would like to keep Chad's presence in Kuoh a secret as much as possible. If the Devil nobles were to discover he was in Devil territory, some of them might try to use it as an excuse in questioning my leadership." Sirzechs sighed, looking out the window. "Despite that we were in the wrong during the Second Titan War, our kind once again is under the delusion that we're the ones unjustly accused."

When the Evil Pieces were first created, there were naturally many reactions from other Pantheons, most of them negative. Understandable since the pieces allowed Devils to turn other species into Devils, and the inhabitants of Hell were not well welcomed by most due to their background. Thus, not only could Devils not reincarnate Deities (since they were too powerful for reincarnation) but they could also not reincarnate demigods either. It would be seen as an indirect insult towards the divine parent.

Unbeknownst to most, when the Titan Kronos tried to destroy Olympus in 2009 **(A/N: This is taking place in 2017. And, the book, the Last Olympian, was published in 2009, when Percy Jackson in 16. Surprisingly, I also turned 16 that same year too)** several Devils had assisted Kronos's army indirectly in his efforts. Such as supplying his armies with equipment. In return for this, the Devils would be given several Greek and Roman demigods, and perhaps even Olympian deities. For some reason, the goddess Hestia was highly sought after as well as, not surprisingly, Aphrodite. When the war ended in the Olympian's victory, the Devils had hoped to slip away unnoticed.

Unfortunately, they had not prepared for Chad Walker, the son of Chaos. The young man was an enigma, he was not affiliated with Olympus, but was loyal to his godmother, Hestia. He had gone behind the scenes, taking out key factors to Kronos's army, and it was there he learned about the Devils' involvement, and the 'rewards' they wanted. Naturally, Chad was not happy and he and his team, the Havoc Company, went after the guilty party. Systematically, they hunted and eliminated each Devil, one by one, leaving their remains for the Demon Lords to find. They couldn't bring this issue to Olympus because that would mean they acknowledged that members of their own kind had a hand in the near destruction of the Greco-Roman pantheon, and because Chad was not really affiliated with the faction, Olympus could not be blamed. Thus, the charges had to be dropped, much to the chagrin of many Devil nobles.

"Let's just hope we can avoid any unnecessary conflicts until Chad finally leaves." Sirzechs said with a tired sigh.

"I'm more concerned about Lady Sona and Lady Rias." Added Grayfia.

"Oh, come on, Grayfia. I'm sure those two will be able to act responsible. Well, at least little Sona will. But I'm sure Rias will restrain herself, right?" Sirzechs said, finding it humorous that Grayfia would think his little sister would do something ridiculous. His wife just raised an eyebrow but said nothing else.

 **(Kuoh)**

"Boom baby!" Shouted Chad as he fired his pistols at a Stray Devil with the form that was a cross between a man and a worm. The null bullets tore through the creature's flesh easily, causing it to scream in pain. The stray tried to lunge at Chad, but the demigod merely teleported from his spot on the floor and reappeared above it. Morphing his guns into katanas, Chad descended upon the stray with great speed. The monster had no time to react as its head was severed from its shoulders. Chad did a double flip in the air before landing gracefully.

It had been at least three weeks since Chad came to Kuoh. Since then, there has been at least ten monsters and Stray Devils that have come to the town, either because of the noble Devils, the Demigods or some other reason. Each intruder was dealt swiftly by Chad, before the Devil heiresses and their peerages could arrive, much to the son of Chaos's disappointment.

Speaking of which, the door to the old mansion was opened wide. Standing at the entrance was Rias and her peerage. "Okay everyone! Spread out…and…find the…"

Rias's sentence died in her throat when she saw Chad standing in front of the Stray Devil's corpse. The rest of the young Devils peeked inside to see what had made their King stopped speaking. Some of them showed surprise at the demigod's presence.

Chad just gave them all a blank stare as he put his guns back into their hoisters. "You know, I give your little entrance a 4 out of 10. But your timing is absolutely terrible. Should really work on that before some innocent actually gets killed." Chad stated before warping away.

"Damn, he sure made good work of the thing." Issei commented. Asia was hiding behind him, a bit disturbed by the headless corpse, and the large puddle of blood on the floor.

Kiba nodded. "Yes, clearly Walker-san is quite skilled if he's defeated so many stray Devils so quickly." The Knight added.

"Fast, very fast." Was all Koneko said.

Rias sighed. "Well…yes, it seems that Mr. Walker has taken care of another Stray. I suppose the rest of you can head home and get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow." The heiress said. Her voice sounded rather despondent and depressed, something only Akeno noticed.

As the others left after saying goodbye, only Rias and her Queen remained. Now it was just the two of them, Akeno was finally able to ask, "Rias, were you hoping that fighting the Stray would help get your mind off _him_?" She asked quietly, saying the last word with venom.

"I, yes, I was hoping." Rias replied after a moment of hesitation. "I am running out of time, Akeno. My parents informed me that the deadline has been pushed forward and there is simply no way I can face him at my current level."

A hand was put on Rias' shoulder, causing the redhead to look at her oldest friend. Akeno had a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Rias. Whatever may happen, we're with you. No matter what, you can count on me and the rest to fight for you."

Rias gave Akeno a small smile. "Akeno, thank you." But quickly, that smile disappeared. "However, there is little that can be done. True, Ise and Asia-chan are great boons to the peerage. But at their current level, I'm not sure how much of a difference we can make." The redhead then turned her eyes towards the spot Chad had stood a few minutes ago. "I'm running out of options…" She murmured as she summoned her familiar. Akeno could only watch in worry as the gears started to form in Rias' head.

 **(Two Days Later)**

Preparations had finally finished. After several phone calls, both supernatural and not, followed by meetings, deals, and a whole bunch of other stuff, the Fuyokus were ready to move. Thanks to some work from Chad's side, Ms. Fuyoku had gotten a job as a teacher at the Kyoto City University of Arts, and Aika was accepted into one of the city's best high schools. Chad and Theo told them that they might run into Yokai, since Kyoto is heavily populated, but the two were assured that they wouldn't cause them any trouble.

"Well, I do wish you safe travels to Kyoto." Chad said as he and Theo said their goodbyes to Aika and her mother. The four were currently at the train station. Behind the two females were several bags with their belongings. The rest of their possessions had been taken by a Yokai rained business and would already be set up at their new house.

"I don't think I've ever been to Kyoto before." Ms. Fuyoku said. "Anything I should know?"

"Yeah, it can get very crowded sometimes." Chad replied. "But, I can assure you that you guys will love it there."

"Hope to see you at the camp sometime soon." Theo said as he said his goodbyes to Aika.

The demigoddess nodded. "Same, and thanks for everything, Theo-san." She said back.

A few minutes later, the Satyr and Demigod waved to them as the family boarded the train. They then watched it leave the station, leaving them mostly alone. Turning to his friend, Chad asked, "So, where are you going, now that your mission is done?"

"I need to head back to Camp and give my report to the council and Chiron." Theo replied.

"If you like I can warp you there. Save you the time." Chad offered.

Theo nodded. "Thanks. Honestly, I can't stand airplanes and airports. Too much metal and littering for my taste." The Satyr commented.

Getting a snort from Chad, the two warped away in seconds. They were unaware of the cartoonish bat that had been watching them for a while. Nor did they see the red magic circle forming on the back of Chad's jacket.

 **(Mill Rock)**

Nighttime had fallen over the city of New York, including the small island that served as Chad's home. After three weeks of being away, Chad was glad to be back. Summoning a remote, Chad turned off the house's security before unlocking the front door, entering his home. The lights turned on, Chad went to take a shower, followed by a quick snake before heading for bed. But before he could even take off his shoes…

"Nya~!"

A sensual voice cried out and suddenly Chad was brought to the floor, a black mass on top of him. He couldn't even get a word out as something big and soft smothered his face.

"Nya~ where have you been, Chad-kun? I missed you." A female voice asked, practically purring.

As the feeling of soft breast was finally removed from his face, Chad got a better look at his 'attacker'. Said person was a beautiful and attractive young woman around his age, with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts. Most noticeably, she had a pair of black cat ears on her head, and two black tails sticking out from underneath her kimono.

Her name was Kuroka, a Nekoshou as well as SS Stray Class Devil. Chad ran into her when he was hunting for the Devils that supplied Kronos's army. She was being pinned down by several middle-class and two high-class Devils. Quickly, Chad made short work of the Devils before tending to the Yokai. After assuring her that the demigod meant no harm, Kuroka explained her story. She had been reincarnated by a Devil because of her skills with Senjutsu. However, the same Devil also wanted to experiment on her younger sister, Shirone, who could also tap into Senjutsu. Not wanting her only family to suffer such a fate, Kuroka murdered her master and fled, forced to abandoned Shirone. The cover story was that the buxom Neko had gone drunk on power and killed her King because of it.

Chad could tell that she was telling the truth, and so offered her to bring her to Kyoto to give Kuroka sanctuary. Coming with her were the other surviving Nekoshous that Chad and his friends also saved from Devils' death squads. Despite her new living conditions, Kuroka chose to hang out at Chad's place every now and then. She would always flirt with the son of Chaos, trying to seduce him. However, Chad would always ignore them, not that he didn't mind though. The two had grown close, becoming something like unofficial lovers in a way.

"Hey Kuroka" Chad said as he got up. He had gotten used to Kuroka's visits, and her affectionate ways of greeting him. "How's it going back in Kyoto?"

"It's okay nya~ Just really boring because nothing fun is happening." Kuroka said as she flopped on the sofa. She did so in a fashion that it caused her clothes to become even looser, deliberately showing off her assets. "I heard you went to Devil territory nya."

"Yeah, Apollo needed me to make sure one of his kids didn't get turned into a Devil." Chad replied as he took off his coat and shoes, leaving him in his short-sleeve black shirt and black jeans. The shirt did well to show his figure, something that Kuroka took pleasure in seeing. "It was kind of annoying when dealing with the Devils, but everything else was okay."

Kuroka hummed before something caught her eye. She frowned. "You do know there is a tracking spell on you, right nya?"

Chad blinked. "Wait, what?" He asked as he looked at his back. Sure enough, there was a small magical circle on the back of the right side of his shoulder. Before it faded Chad could make out the emblem of the Gremory Pillar. "Got to be shitting me…"

At that moment a red glow appeared on the floor not too far away from them. Sensing Devil energy, Kuroka immediately turned into her cat form and hid underneath the sofa. Chad had an annoyed expression on his face as the glow died down and revealed none other than Rias Gremory.

"You better have a good reason for this. I don't like when people place trackers on me…or teleporting into my house without permission." Chad said sternly.

"There's a favor I need to ask of you." Rias said, urgency in her voice. When Chad made no comment, she continued. "I need you to take my virginity."

A few seconds later, the front door was slammed open. It was followed by Chad kicking Rias out, making the redhead crash onto the ground on her rear. "And if I see you one more time before the sun comes up, I'll waste ya!" Chad declared to the stun Gremory, followed by closing the door shut.

With a huff, Chad walked back into the living room where a laughing Kuroka, now back in her nekoshou form, could be found. "Nyahahahaha! You sure showed her, Chad-kun!" The black haired Yokai said through her laughter.

"What can I say? I hate people like that." Chad replied. A frown was still on his face. "Great, now my mood is ruined." He muttered under his breath.

A sly grin formed on Kuroka's mouth at hearing that. "I think I know what might cheer you up." She suggested seductively. She lowered her kimono a little to show more of her breast, even a bit of pink could be seen.

Chad just stared at Kuroka's face, then her breast, back to her face, breast again and face once more. The son of Chaos sighed. "Fine, we'll do it tonight. Just let me whip something up to eat and take a shower." Chad answered as he made his way to the kitchen. "Do you want anything by the way? I'm not good a cook as Thea, but I can make pretty good food."

"Nya~!" Kuroka cheered, though whether it was the chance to have sex or food was unsure. She quickly followed Chad. However, as they made their way, the two sensed another presence outside, a strong one too. But neither of them seemed to mind as they continued with their business.

Outside Chad's house, Grayfia was now present alongside Rias. Currently, she was scolding her sister-in-law for her foolish action. "It's one thing to try and do it with, say, one of your servants, but with _him_ of all people? You're lucky he didn't kill you outright, Rias." Grayfia said sternly. The fact she wasn't using any honorifics such as 'Lady' was a sign of how upset the maid was.

"I'm sorry for what I did, but I am not sorry for why I did it, Grayfia." Rias replied. "Besides, I don't see why you're so worked up about. He's just a demigod, I've ran into his kind enough to know about them."

"Believe me, Lady Rias, Chad Walker is no ordinary demigod." Grayfia stated. Rias raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant. However, Grayfia made no effort to go into further detail. "Anyway, your presence is requested by your parents. Come." The older woman said before the two of them vanished into a red light.

 **And there it is! What do you think I should do for the next chapter? Should I have Chad return to Kuoh to give Rias a piece of his mind, and most likely have to deal with Riser? Or should I have him focus on other matters? Either way you'll be meeting some of the OC demigods next chapter. Be sure to review!**

 **Wacko12**


	5. Meeting a Fried Chicken

**New and improved chapter 5. It has a bit of humor! Be sure to review!**

 **(Mills Rock)**

Morning had come to Manhattan as the sun rose above the city. On Mills Rock, the sunlight seeped through the windows, including the one connected to Chad's bedroom. Groaning, the son of Chaos rose out of bed, naked as the day he was born. The bed's sheets were in shambles from last night's 'fun' between Chad and Kuroka.

Speaking of said black cat, she was currently gone, along with her clothes and sandals. And Chad would know if she were somewhere else in the house. Chad assumed she had gone off to her day job that she had to work at least once a week. A restaurant owned by a friend of his. It was one of the conditions Kuroka had to do in order to gain protection from possible Devil death squads. And considering the restaurant, there was less of a chance of her getting killed.

Anyway, Chad got up and dressed, wearing a pair of sweatpants, short-sleeve shirt and sandals. He made his way to the kitchen where he made himself some breakfast. Said breakfast took the form of coca-puffs, a few waffles and apple juice. Chad also poured syrup on the waffles too before eating it all with great gusto. Chad always got hungry whenever he woke up. He possessed an accelerated metabolism, so he would need several plates and bowls of food before being satisfied.

He had just finished his fifth plate of waffles when his phone started to ring. Ever since the end of the second Giant War, efforts in ensuring that demigods could use cellphones without attracting monsters were put in. Hephaestus, Hermes, and Iris were able to finally create a new brand of cellphones. The payment was still the same, as it would go to Iris, kind of like paying for cellphone services. Anyway, when Chad looked at the caller ID, he saw it was none other than Thea.

Thea Nova Amber was a demigod, a daughter of Hestia to be precise. However, like children of Athena, she was not conceived in the normal sense of the word. Thea was born from the ashes of Hestia's hearth, infused with the love the goddess had for Thea's father, who sadly passed away due to cancer some time ago. Due to the situation of her birth, the daughter of Hestia earned the nickname "Phoenix Princess".

Naturally her appearance caused a lot of people talking. Her siblings, the eldest Olympians, were honestly surprised Hestia would ever have a child. The Goddess of the Hearth also wasn't expecting it to happen, but it already was done. The first few years Hestia raised Thea on her own before sending her to camp, so she could socialize better with others. And as Hestia was Chad's guardian, he and Thea spent a lot of time together, forming a sibling bond.

Like all Demigods, Thea had inherited much of her mother's abilities, such as fire manipulation for example. Thea could even use her flames to heal others, though they were not as powerful as the medical skills of healing Deities' children. Along with that, Thea also got Hestia's cooking skills, something many people commented on. Eventually, Thea opened a restaurant known as 'The Comforting Hearth' which served dishes and drinks of the many cultures in the world. It quickly became famous as customers from various races and factions came to enjoy the delicious food cooked there. It is the same place where Kuroka works at.

Picking up the phone, Chad pressed the talk button before putting it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked casually.

"Chad. It's me, Thea. I need a favor from you." She said.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"I got an order of servings to be delivered for an upcoming Devil engagement ceremony. I've been trying to contact them to get confirmation for the orders, but they aren't responding." Thea sounded annoyed. She never did like it when people were unresponsive about their orders. "I think a member of the family lives in Japan. If you could get them to confirm the order, I'd appreciate it."

Grunting, Chad relented. He could never really say no to Thea, even if it did bother him. "Fine. Text me the address and I'll warp right over there." Chad replied.

A few seconds later, the address appeared on his phone. When he looked at it, Chad cursed. "Oh, you got to be shitting me!"

The address on the phone was none other than Kuoh Town. And the person Thea wanted Chad to speak with was Rias Gremory.

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

A few hours later, Chad reappeared at Kuoh Academy. It was the evening and classes had already ended by then so there were no students present. That meant less of a chance of him getting attention. He began making his way to the old school club building where the ORC meet. Chad still found this whole thing annoying, but he promised Thea he would do it and so he had no choice.

Without a care in the world, Chad entered the building. Once he found the room where Gremory was, the son of Chaos kicked the door open without even knocking. Inside he was met with the surprise faces of Rias and her group. With them were Grayfia and another group full of girls. At the front of said group was a young man in his early twenties with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore what consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned save for one button, giving a slight view to his chest. Chad noted that he had an arrogant look on his face.

Noticing Rias's and Grayfia's concern looks, Chad gave a wave. "Greetings everyone. I have good news that I am not here to kill Rias Gremory after what happened last night." He said. His words made everyone except said redhead and the maid confused, though the they did appear relieved. "However, I am here to give her this." Chad added as he threw a book at the Gremory heiress. Rias just nearly caught it from hitting her face. She looked down at it and was surprised at the title.

"'100 ways to learn manners'?" Rias repeated confused.

"Hey, after what you pulled last night, coming into my house uninvited and telling me to pop your cherry, that book will be useful." Chad responded nonchalantly. This earned surprised gasps from everyone, though Issei was glaring at Chad with envy. "Anyway, that an't why I'm here. Though seeing that Lucifuge is there, it makes my job easier."

"Wait a minute!" The blonde man yelled, getting everyone's attention. He glared at Chad. "Rias who is this peon and what does he mean by popping your cherry?!" He demanded.

"Be quiet, Lord Riser." Grayfia ordered sternly. Her tone made the now named Riser shut his mouth, though his glare did not leave. The gray-haired maid looked back at Chad. "Sir Walker, what is it that you wished to discuss about?"

"This" Chad said, holding up a receipt. "Thea Amber Nova, a good friend of mine said that your family as well as a family called the Phenex, had ordered food from her restaurant for an engagement ceremony buffet. She told me that she never got a confirmation on the order or payment." He explained as he handed the paper to Grayfia for her to look it over. "She's someone close to me and I am not particular fond when her efforts go to waste or not appreciated it." Chad added the last part in a threatening tone, letting some of his aura out. It caused a good number of the occupants in the room to shudder.

Grayfia managed to keep her stern feature, but on the inside, she was worrying. Chad Walker wasn't listed on the 'Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World' for nothing. His powers of the Void were well feared by many, including Gods, his mastery over it more. It was far greater than her husband's Power of Destruction, for where it could do destroy nearly anything it hit, the power of nothingness could erase anything, no matter the target's durability or defenses. There was Chad's other skills and abilities to worry about as well, including the inherit fighting instincts all Demigods had. While Grayfia was confident in her abilities, she did not deceive herself into believing she could contend with Chad if he was angry.

Unfortunately, the situation got worse when Riser spoke again. "You damn human, this is an important meeting between the House of Phenex and the House of Gremory! You have no right to interrupt your betters. And that bitch of a friend of yours should be honored to have made food for an important occasion, whether or not she got paid."

While the Devils of Rias's peerage were glaring at Riser for his rude comments, Grayfia casted a wary eye towards Chad. She knew that Chad cared deeply for those close to him and there was no telling how he would react to that. The demigod however had a blank look on his face, which for some reason made him even more intimidating.

Wanting to prevent any possible conflicts. "Lord Riser. May I remind you that you are currently in Gremory territory. You should show a bit of mannerism towards the others here. Such rudeness that you give now would not reflect well on the Phenex family." Grayfia tried to say before Chad interrupted her.

The son of Chaos looked directly at Riser. "It seems like the 'noble' is unable to do such a thing." Chad insulted. "You be a bit more grateful that my friend, the 'bitch' was kind enough to cook so many dishes for your engagement. I suggest you apologize." Chad demanded.

The way that this person was talking to him infuriated Riser. Chad spoke in a bored tone with no respect whatsoever towards the third son of the Phenex pillar greatly damaged the Devil's ego. Flames began to dance around his fingertips as his demonic aura slowly leaked out. The increase in heat caused everyone besides Grayfia and Chad to sweat a little.

Raising a hand, a large fireball was conjured above the palm. "Insolent little-"

Riser's sentence was cut off when Chad delivered a powerful punch to the Phenex member's stomach. Infused with null energy, combined with his superhuman strength, the son of Chaos sent Riser flying through the wall and crashing into the next room. The man twitched for a few seconds before losing conscious.

Silence reigned in. The peerage of Riser looked conflicted between attacking Chad for striking their King or run to the Phenex's aid. The Gremory group was shocked at seeing the demigod taking down a high-class Devil with a single blow. Grayfia wasn't all the surprised. However, she was worried how the Phenex Clan would react to this. And the perpetrator still had the same bored look on his face before looking back at Grayfia. "So, about the money…"

 **(Sometime Later, at the "Comforting Hearth")**

"And the maid took the idiot back to the Underworld, along with his peerage before they could do something stupid. I left after that and a few hours later the maid came back with the check, which I gave to Thea." Chad said as he took a drink of his coke.

Currently Chad Walker was sitting in one of the tables at Thea's diner. It was near closing time so not many people were about. The only exceptions being the automatons who served as waiters and waitresses. Sitting across from Chad was a male in his early thirties. He had buzzcut brownish hair, with light tanned skin and brown eyes. He was taller than Chad where the son of Chaos only reached the man's shoulders. He was wearing a sage green sleeveless shirt and black jeans with brown boots. It was clear that he was muscular but not overly so. He had a scar over his left eye, as well as a smaller one over his lip.

His name was Ezekiel Riddick, or Zeke for short. Despite his appearance, Zeke was over a hundred years old. Originally, he served as captain of the Union army and fought in the Civil War. Having fought faithfully in several battles, Zeke deserted when he killed his commanding officer after the man ordered the death of a Native American tribe, including the women and children. For underneath his rough exterior, womanizing, boisterous and trigger-happy attitude, Zeke was a man of principles, one of which was not killing the defenseless and innocent.

After killing his commander, Zeke spent the next three years traveling the US, acting as a bounty hunter. He was eventually hunted down by his former comrades. During the ensuing gunfight, Zeke was fatally wounded. As he laid dying, however, he was visited by the goddess Hera.

Hera had been watching Zeke for a while since he deserted the army. She had taken an interest in the mortal due to his strong morals. And though Zeke flirted with many women, he never formed real attachments for them, nor slept with them as he did not want to break his loyalty and love to his late wife. Such commitment to the deceased was enough to earn Hera's respect and the goddess gave Zeke immortality. The only catch was that he can never truly fall in love again and never remarry.

With a new, unfettered body, Zeke began traveling the world, seeing new things and occasionally helping those in need. Having already been Clear Sight before his transformation, Zeke would sometimes fight against monsters of the supernatural. He never went to Camp Half-Blood, preferring to travel rather than stay cooped up in one place.

A few years ago, Zeke met Chad and the two became fast friends, with the former becoming something of a mentor/father figure. Together, they went on many adventures and shared a close bond due to their unique beings. Secretly, Zeke also had Chad promised to kill him if he ever went astray or if someone tried to use his immortal invulnerable body against humanity. It was a difficult request for Chad, but he grimly accepted, another show of trust between the two.

"Well, I'm glad that things turned out okay." Zeke commented as he took a chug of beer. In front of the two were several half-empty plates and bowels. The two had really dug into Thea's cooking, seeing how good it was. "Course, those Devils are gonna give you a hard time for what you did to the little bastard."

"Ah fuck em" Chad merely said, taking a drink of coke. He was never a fan of alcohol and rarely drank it. "Like I care what those bats thought…man I'm sounding like Hades."

Zeke laughed at that and the two enjoyed the rest of their meal in comfortable silence. The silence was broken when the door opened, the bell jingling catching their ears. It was followed by Thea's voice. "Welcome to-Chad it's for you." She said.

Turning around, Chad frowned when he watched Sirzechs and Grayfia enter the restaurant. The maid casted weary eyes on the demigod while Sirzechs tried to look cheerful. Chad groaned as he took another chug of his coke. "The Hades do you want, Red?" Chad asked as the couple approached their table.

"Ah, I was wondering if we could sit here?" Sirzechs asked politely.

Chad and Zeke's exchanged looks before making room. "Fine, but you'll have to order something. That's Thea's rule." Chad said as Zeke moved over to sit beside him. Sirzechs and Grayfia sat across from them.

Thea came by a few minutes later with some tea for the Devils. After taking a sip Sirzechs spoke. "My wife told me that you had an 'interesting' meeting with my sister's fiancé." The Red Satan said.

"Fiancé? Ah you mean that blonde idiot." Chad replied with a bored tone. "What about it?"

Sirzechs paused, wondering how he should word this. "Well, when his peerage returned to the Underworld, word got out about your involvement. And well, a lot of upper-class Devils aren't happy."

Chad raised an eyebrow. "You speak as if I should care. I didn't care when my friends and I killed those who helped the Titans, and I don't care now. Unless you have a reason why I should help train your sister's peerage, then this conversation is over."

Chad's words made Grayfia and Sirzechs look surprise. "How did you…" Sirzechs tried to ask but it was cut off.

"It's kind of obvious. Those lot have little actual combat skills. Especially that brown haired kid with the red arm, who thinks more with his dick rather than his head." Chad said. "Their chances of winning against an actual force of skilled fighters is about twenty percent. So, when you heard what I did, you hope you could use the fact that the Devil nobles were pissed off at me to coerce me to train those students, am I right?"

Zeke snorted when he saw the shocked expression on Sirzechs's face. The Devil looked like someone slapped him the face twice on both sides. Chad finished off his drink before getting up along with Zeke. The demigod put his money on the table. Before he left, Chad said to Sirzechs, "I'll admit that your sister's situation is something I don't like."

That made Sirzechs perk up. "Then-" He was cut off as Chad continued.

"However, I don't like it when people try to use me. It pisses me off. Furthermore, if I were to help your sister, a devil, imagine how that would look to the other pantheons?" Chad asked seriously.

Even though Chad was not affiliated with Olympus officially, he was still considered a Greek Demigod because of his father. And despite not being as active as other of the top 10, Chad was recognized for his power of the void, which could kill any being, including gods. Along with the rumor of him being Yaldabaoth, the entity formed from the essence of Chaos and the Biblical God, made Chad an even bigger danger to anyone that became his enemy. If the other factions were to learn that he helped the young sister of one of the Demon Lords, it might make them think that Olympus was aligning itself with the Devils. That could cause conflicts to build up between the pantheons and could lead up to a war.

"Looks like you figured it out, Mr. Lucifer." Chad said. "So, if you're done, I'd like to enjoy the rest of my drink now."

Sirzechs frowned. He had wanted to say something, but Chad's words left no room for argument. And he knew that the demigod was right. With a heavy sigh, the Satan and his wife got up and left, not before paying for the tea.

A few minutes later, Chad and Zeke had finished their drinks when the former's cell went off. Picking it up, the caller's name was 'Joseph Jerome' the demigod son of Heimdall. Responding, Chad asked, "Joseph. What's up?"

" _Not much good, Chad! A whole army of orcs, trolls and a few dozen of Draugrs just showed up at the border of Asgard!"_ Joseph's voice yelled.

Chad frowned. "I'm guessing this isn't something the Einherjar and Valkyries can handle?" The Son of Chaos asked.

Joseph grunted on the other end. _"If it were just them, then it would be no problem! The problem is, three Reavers just showed up to reinforce them!"_

The name made Chad's facial expression turn dark. It was one of the few things that Chad hated, especially who they were related to. Turning back, he saw that Zeke and Thea also heard too. They had serious looks in their eyes and gave a silent nod. "Hang in there, Joseph. I'll be there soon, with Thea and Zeke behind me." Chad said before hanging up. As his friends got ready, Chad cursed, "Damn it, Orbis."

 **Here's the new chapter 5. Hoped you like it. The request for demigods from the other pantheons is still up. Anyway, leave a review!**

 **I'm sure many of you noticed that I deleted the page of other OCs. The reason is that my mind keeps changing of what demigod OCs to make, so I decided to get rid of that page. Do not worry, most of those OCs will appear. I am also willing to accept demigods from other pantheons, specifically Shinto, Celtic, Tao, and Hindu, suggested by readers. I just need name, gender, race (i.e. Demigod and/or Legacy) godly parent, appearance, personality, abilities and equipment. You can let me know on a review or PM me. And only reviews that relate to this story, I've been getting reviews that are about my other stories and its getting annoying.**


End file.
